A Chance Encounter of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: This is a modern day twist on Jonathan and Jennifer's whirlwind romance.
1. First Meeting

**A/N: This is a modern day twist on how they met, with** some **all of the circumstances changed. Hope you enjoy it.**

***An airport in Tennessee***

Jennifer Edwards gets off her plane and heads to the baggage claim. She is finally back in her hometown, for the first time in months. She was just fired from her job as a lawyer. She had been working for the federal government. A few months ago, there had been an election, and well, she played for the wrong team. So, she had to go. She decided to take a sabbatical and spend some time with her family before she got a new job.

She claimed her luggage, and put her sunglasses on. She rented a car, and headed home.

***The Edwards residence***

Jennifer pulled up and parked. Her parents had a lot of cars in the driveway, so she guessed they must be having some friends over.

She came in the house and put her luggage down.

"Hi sweetheart".

'Hi momma!" She ran and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was fired from my job yesterday, so I put everything in storage, turned in my apartment key, and I am here for a bit. In a few weeks I will figure out what I am gonna do and then find a place".

"Fired? Why?"

"Because it was a government job, mom, and I didn't vote for the one in charge. He sent out a ridiculous order and I wouldn't defend it, so I got the ax".

They chatted a bit, and then she took her luggage upstairs. She came back downstairs, and her mom introduced her to all her friends.

"This is our monthly bridge club, but all we do is talk and drink wine".

"Where's Daddy?"

Her mom and dad were both educators, and very busy people.

"He had a business dinner with someone who wants to establish a scholarship for the seniors at his school. He should be here any minute".

Everyone was asking Jennifer about her flight and how comfy she looked.

"Thanks. It was an ok flight. But I had long layovers so I wanted to be very comfortable". She had on some yoga pants and a soft tee shirt and some flip flops.

Her dad got home then, and had someone with him.

"Hi Daddy!" She gave him a huge hug.

He introduced his friend to everyone.

"This is Jonathan Hart, and he is wanting to develop a scholarship for the seniors from my school. He has a dinner party he is going to in about a half an hour, so I brought him here with me".

Jennifer extended her hand towards Jonathan.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer".

"Wonderful to meet you."

There was an electricity between them, that they both felt.

Jennifer's dad looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I lost my job yesterday. So, I am taking some time to figure out what's next".

Jonathan was interested.

"What do you do?"

"I am a lawyer".

"Do you want to stay with law?"

"Maybe. I have a journalism degree as well."

"Well, I own my own corporation, and I just found out that I need a new lawyer. I would love to give you a shot if you are interested".

"We can talk about it, yes".

"You would have to move to Los Angeles, but you would be working in my corporate office, and it's a paid position that comes with benefits, 401k, and paid vacations".

"What's the salary?"

"What were you making at your last job?"

She pulled her phone out, and typed in a number that was 6 figures.

She showed it to him.

"I will pay you 4 times that".

"Deal".

They shook hands. He quickly wrote out a contract, and she signed it.

Her dad gave her another hug and then left to go to his meeting.

Her mom invited him to sit down with them, and he did. Jennifer did too.

He asked her some questions about her legal experience, and she told him.

"Tell me something. I have a business owner who is suing me because I wouldn't buy his business to bail him out. He wanted me to be a silent buyer and let him run it. I said no, and now he is suing. How would you defend that?"

"There really isn't a defense, because he asked you to buy his business and you didn't agree to the terms, and you are definitely not obligated to purchase the company. I would probably also bring up that you are within your rights to protect your investment and had you invested in his company by purchasing it, but you let him run it and he didn't correct his mistakes that had led him to needing your bail out in the first place, then you would be losing your investment and not protecting yourself".

"Exactly. I tell you what, he's going to be at the dinner party tonight, would you like to go with me, and you can explain it to him? It's a business dinner, of course".

"Sure. I'll be ready in 30 minutes".

She got up and ran upstairs and took a shower. She found a teal cocktail dress that was ¾ sleeves, teal lace over beige material. It looked amazing on her. She paired it with black 5 inch stiletto pumps with a thick toe, and a black clutch. She straightened her hair, and pulled the top part back.

She headed downstairs.

"OK, I'm ready".

Her mom's jaw dropped.

Her mom's friends jaws dropped.

Jonathan's jaw dropped.

"You look gorgeous".

"Thank you".

She could tell her mom didn't approve, but she was young, so what? The dress looked amazing on her, and she was going out with the handsomest man she had met in ages. She knew that he had said it was a business dinner, but in her mind, this was date number one.

"Don't wait up, Momma". She kissed her mom goodbye, and they headed out.

***Dinner Party***

They walked into the dinner party, and he introduced her to everyone as the newest member of his legal team.

They found a table and he ordered them a cocktail.

His business partner didn't show up, so they had dinner alone. Well, alone in a crowded restaurant.

After they ate, they danced on the dance floor and had a great time. He ordered them some champagne for the table, and sat in a booth and drank and talked. They took dancing breaks, and he was the best dancer she had ever known. She loved being in his arms and hoped it would never end. He was enjoying himself too, and was coming up with reasons to see her more often.

They got in the car to head back to her parents house.

"Jennifer, do you believe in dating someone you work with?"

"It's never worked out for me before."

He didn't have the nerve to ask his next question.

***The next day***

Jennifer woke up with a nice hangover. She slept a little, and then got up and took a shower and then went downstairs. Her mom had left her a note that they would be home by 5 and that she could invite Jonathan to dinner if she wanted to.

She grabbed her phone to text him, and saw that he had texted her.

"I need to give you some briefs about some cases, can I bring them by this afternoon?"

She replied yes, and told him he could come whenever he wanted.

She quickly ran and changed out of her lounging clothes, and did her hair and put on some makeup.

He rang the doorbell and she let him in.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

They came into the living room, and she got him a drink.

They sat down and he started telling her about all the files and what each file was and what she had to do.

She was making lists and taking notes.

"You are the head of the legal department, so you will have about 4 people who will get files for you, do research, whatever. But when we go to court, or we are drawing up a contract, it's you that I will be taking with me".

"Perfect".

She had butterflies in her stomach and hoped they weren't noticeable.

After about an hour of going through all the files, she made them some snacks and they started chatting about their everyday interests.

He was surprised that she had heard of him before.

"Yes, I saw you on the news when you would come to New York. They would always talk about you on the news".

"Really? I have a few properties and companies in New York".

"Where do you not own companies?"

"Alaska".

"I can see why".

"So, what's your favorite way to relax?"

"Well, when I was in New York, I had a routine that I would do, where I would put on my lounging clothes, and pour some champagne or a martini, and lay around watching TV, or take a bubble bath while drinking my cocktail. I also like to listen to music on my terrace, or lay by the pool in the sun".

She looked at him.

"What about you?"

"I like to lay in the bed and read the paper. I also enjoy a nice glass of champagne. I find that it isn't really what you do, as long as you enjoy the company you are doing it with. So, if I have a good friend to do it with, I am happy".

He stayed for dinner, and they kept talking. Her mom really enjoyed getting to know him.

She was helping her mom clean up after dinner. Jonathan and her dad were in the den talking about the scholarship.

"He's so nice. I am so glad you finally found someone so nice".

"Mom, he is nice. But we are just friends, nothing more. He is my boss, not my date".

Her mom understood, but hoped it would change.

Meanwhile, in the den, the men were talking about the scholarship.

"I want this scholarship to go to foster children, or to children who don't have a family."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I was left in an orphanage before I was 3. And I was 15 when they told me I needed to leave soon, because nobody wanted to adopt me. And I was selling newspapers on the street corner, and this guy named Max came and would buy a paper from me every single day. After about 4 months, he gave me a ride one day when it was raining, and on that car ride he asked about my family. I told him that I didn't have a family and that he was the only person I talked to each day. He dropped me off at the orphanage, and then came back the next day and told them he wanted to be my legal guardian. I went to live with him, he taught me to shave correctly, gave me an education, gave me a place to live. I graduated high school, and joined the Navy. When I got out of the Navy, I started my own company and hired him to work for me. So, I get that I was lucky, but not everyone has a Max. I want this scholarship to go to someone who doesn't have a Max".

Jennifer overheard that conversation and her heart broke for him.

She went and joined them in the den.

"When do I need to start working in the office?"

"Well, I can fly you out to California tomorrow with me, and we have a corporate apartment you can stay in till you find a place".

She nodded.

He left soon after to head to his hotel, and she went upstairs to pack and go to bed.

***The next day***

Jennifer was up early, and had breakfast with her parents before they left for work. Jonathan was meeting her at the airport at 10.

She had decided to be cute comfortable today. She had on distressed skinny jeans, wedges, and a flowy blue top. She had pulled half her hair up and had her sunnies on the top of her head.

"Call us when you get there, and enjoy your new job. After you get settled, we will come visit".

"Thanks. I love you. Sorry for just dropping in".

"We love to have you, whenever".

They left and she stayed there a little longer and then headed to the airport to meet Jonathan.

She had never flown on a private plane before. She had no idea about the treat she was about to get.

***At the airport***

She called him and told him she was turning in the rental car. He told her to come outside and he would pick her up.

He had hired a personal driver for the day. They picked her up and took her around to the back of the airport and onto the tarmac.

She and Jonathan got out and he had her get on the plane first.

She climbed up the steps, and went onboard. It was the most glamorous plane she had ever seen. Long bench seats ran the length of the plane on both sides. There were a few tables you could sit at. At the back of the plane was a spacious bathroom and a set of steps. She put her stuff down on one of the benches and went upstairs. There was a full size bed up there, and a full size bath and shower.

There was a flat screen television downstairs and upstairs and a full bar in the back part of the plane. This was heaven.

She came downstairs and sat down on one of the benches.

"This is so nice, thank you so much for letting me fly back with you".

"Anytime".

He scooted closer to her and put his arm behind her on the couch.

She pulled a book out of her bag and started reading.

He turned the TV on and was watching an old movie.

A few hours into the flight, she went to the back section and laid down on one of the benches. He came and found her and told her she could go upstairs and lay down if she wanted to.

She nodded, and headed up there. She got all comfy, and slept for a few hours.

He came up there about 30 minutes before they were going to land.

"Jennifer….Jennifer…" She stirred and sat up.

"We are landing in about 30 minutes."

"Ok, thank you".

He helped her sit up.

She folded up the blanket and straightened up the pillows.

"I have a great idea".

"What's that?"

"Have dinner with me. I can tell you about the company and some of our policies, and you won't have to worry about cooking dinner your first night in the new place".

"Ok, if you're sure".

"I'm sure".

"I need to rent a car to drive till I buy one".

"No, you can drive one of mine. I have several".

"You are too kind, Mr. Hart".

"It's a curse".

They went downstairs and buckled up for the landing.

After the plane came to a stop, he helped her with her bags and they got off the plane. He had a car waiting for him. They put their luggage in the trunk, and then he helped her into the backseat.

"Where are we going?"

"To the corporate apartment. I will have my houseman, Max, bring you the Mercedes."

She nodded.

They rode along and he pointed out the sites to her as they passed them.

The corporate apartment was only about 20 minutes from Hart Industries.

He showed her the building as they passed it.

They finally got to the apartment, and went inside.

The name of the complex was Bay Harbor Apartments.

***Bay Harbor Apartments***

They went inside the apartment. It was on the first floor, and had a beachfront terrace. It was cute, had a big master bedroom and bathroom, with a walk-in shower. It had a gourmet kitchen with lots of counter space.

He helped her bring her stuff in, and she quickly rearranged the furniture how she would like it. It had a very nice couch, a plush recliner and a flat screen tv. There was a glass coffee table, and a couple end tables to round it out.

The bedroom had a king sized bed, a nightstand, a flat screen TV, a huge walk in closet with lots of shelves, one tall dresser, and one long dresser.

"I love this place! How long can I stay here?"

"Well, typically a few months, but I won't tell if you don't."

"Thanks, boss".

"Call me Mr. H."

"Ok, Mr. H."

He sat there while she put her clothes in the closet and unpacked her suitcases and then he waited while she took a quick shower and got ready.

"Where are we going for dinner? Is there a dress code?"

"Do you like Italian?"

"Sure".

"We can go to La Scala. It's casual, not too dressy, but not yoga pants".

"Got it".

She put on a short pink dress with flowy sleeves, and some strappy black wedges.

She looked gorgeous. After doing her makeup and straightening her hair, she came out to the living room.

"Do you need to go home and change?"

"No, I'm good".

They headed out. Max had brought her the Mercedes, so they took that.

***La Scala***

They were seated immediately at La Scala. He ordered them a bottle of champagne, and an appetizer. After they placed their dinner orders, they drank some champagne and he was telling her the basic rules of the office.

"I let everyone set their own schedules for the most part, unless you are hourly. So, you can do a 9 to 5, or a 10 to 6, whatever you want, unless we have a meeting scheduled. Those meetings start promptly at 8:30. We have those at least once a month, but usually more.

If we are having a board meeting, then the dress code is business professional. If we are just at the office, you can lessen it some. Fridays are usually jeans days. We will give you a parking tag, and you can park in the parking garage. Aside from that, there's really nothing else that I would say is a rule".

She nodded.

"I think I can handle that".

They spent the next hour eating and talking, and when they had finished their dinner, he poured them one more glass of champagne.

"To new employees who are hopefully new friends".

"I will drink to that".

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"I want to thank you for a lovely dinner, and for hanging out with me the past few days, and for letting me borrow your car. I will get one this weekend and get that one back to you".

"You're welcome."

He stared at her.

"Will you go somewhere with me? I want to show you something".

"Sure".

She followed him to the car, and he helped her in.

They drove to her apartment, and went inside.

"kick your shoes off".

She did as she was told.

He got out his phone and hooked it to her wireless speaker. He played a song on the phone for her and they danced.

 _The song was "Arms Length Away, by Sammy Kershaw._

 _How long have we been/ the very best of friends_

 _I've always heard you say/I could tell you anything_

 _Oh the times I made you laugh/the times I dried your tears_

 _Through the good and bad/I've always been right here_

 _An arm's length away/right in front of your face_

 _This close to your lips/right at your fingertips_

 _That one true love/you're dreaming of_

 _Darlin', what would you say/if I told you_

 _It's an arms length away_

 _For so long I've longed to hold you/Oh the nights I almost told you/_

 _Stopped myself afraid/of just what you might say_

 _And the love that you have searched for/that seems so out of reach_

 _Have you ever stopped to think/it might be me_

 _An Arm's length away/right in front of your face/_

 _This close to your lips/right at your fingertips_

 _That one true love/you're dreaming of_

 _Darlin' what would you say/if I told you it's an arms length away_

The song ended and they stopped dancing. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I am crazy about you. I made up excuses to spend time with you because I couldn't' bear to spend a day without seeing you".

"That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that, though. You could have just asked me to spend time with you. I would have said yes".

"So, would you be open to having an adult relationship?"

"Under any other circumstances, absolutely. But, you're my boss, and I don't want to jeopardize that".

"I understand".

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't think I should date my boss. I am totally fine with us hanging out and being friends, but I don't think we should take things farther than that while I work for you".

"That's fair".

She looked at him for a minute, and he assured her it was fine.

Outside, maybe it was. Inside, he was dying.

Inside, she was too.


	2. Harts Out of Rhythm

***Bay Harbor apartments***

***Six Months later***

Jennifer Edwards is getting ready for work. She and Jonathan have a board meeting this morning and then a private meeting to discuss their strategy for an upcoming deal.

For the past six months, they have hung out as friends, and basically have become the best friends the other ever had. He has opened up to her about his life, and she to him about hers. He still wants more, but she still thinks it's a bad idea.

She chooses a short sleeved red wrap dress with a tie at the waist, and some black heels.

She is no longer living in the corporate apartment, she bought an apartment in the same building on the same floor.

She also bought a new Porsche Cayenne SUV, and this weekend, she is finally flying to New York, and renting a truck to bring her stuff out of storage.

She is walking out the door when she gets a text from Jonathan.

"Come to my office early, red. I have something I want to tell you".

She wondered what it was….

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer pulls into the parking garage, grabs her briefcase and her purse, and goes inside.

She gets to her office, and puts her stuff down and boots up her computer.

She knew Jonathan wasn't at the office yet, because his parking spot was empty.

She took her cup to the company kitchen and filled it with ice and water, and went back to her office.

She heard him as soon as he came in.

She headed to his office.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?"

"Hey, come on in. I made us reservations this weekend at Dominick's-and I got us two tickets to the Opera.

"Thanks, but I can't go. I'm going out of town".

"Out of town? Where?"

"New York. I have to get my stuff out of storage, so I am flying there and renting a U-haul and driving it all back".

"Well, you can't do that alone. How about we take my plane, and I will ship your stuff back for you if it won't fit on the plane?"

"That's very generous, thank you".

She grabbed her phone and canceled her plane ticket.

"I have a room at the Hilton right off Broadway on 75th. I will get you a room so that we can stay in the same place".

"Ok, fine".

She called and booked another room.

"I'm sorry about your tickets, but I planned this a few weeks ago".

"That's alright, don't worry about it. Plus, we'll be in New York City, and you can't beat that".

"Thanks again for letting me use the plane".

"Sure, anytime, red".

She walked back to her office.

They had their board meeting, and then she and Jonathan had a strategy meeting that went really well.

At the very end of the day, she was still in the office when he came by.

"Wanna grab dinner?"

"Sure, where?"

"My house. Max is cooking".

"I'll be there at 6".

"See you then".

She gathered her things and headed out. She wanted to go home and change first.

She was in the parking garage heading to her car when she saw Jonathan. He was in his convertible and it wouldn't start.

They tried to jump his car off hers, but it wouldn't work.

"How about I give you a ride home, since I am going there anyway?"

"Perfect".

She unlocked the car and he got in.

"We are stopping at my place, so I can quickly change and then we can go to your place."

"Sounds great".

She pulled up to her apartment and parked.

"Wanna come in? I won't be long, but you can have a beer or something".

"Sure".

She unlocked the door, and got him a beer and then she went to change.

She ended up in distressed skinny jeans, flip flops and a pink t-shirt.

He was sitting on her couch when she came out of her room, and they headed to his house.

They were on the freeway and had about 15 more minutes when she saw something.

She pulled over and he got out. It was a puppy, on the side of the road, just laying there on some carboard. It was malnourished and shaking.

He bundled him up and she grabbed a towel she had in the back and they wrapped him in it. Jonathan held him while she drove. They stopped and she ran inside a grocery store and got him some puppy food, and a collar. They had a dog bed, so she grabbed that and a few toys. She brought it all back to the car, and then they drove on to his house.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan had a small house in Bel Air. It was small because it was only 4 bedrooms. He had a 6 car garage out back though, so that made him more like his neighbors.

He had a horseshoe driveway, so Jennifer just pulled up and parked and they went inside. She got the groceries, and he carried the dog.

They took him to the kitchen, and gave him a bath, and then a bowl of food and some water.

"I wonder what your name will be, fella. You are such a cute little guy".

"What about Freeway? We did find him on the Freeway".

Jennifer looked at Freeway.

"Do you like that name?"

He raised his paw at her, as if to say yes.

"Freeway it is".

They took turns holding him all night, and he ate 3 big bowls of food.

Max had made a wonderful stuffed chicken, with wild rice and vegetables. It was wonderful.

After dinner, they headed to his living room, sat on the couch with Freeway.

He leaned over to her and put his arm around her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that".

"Remember when you first moved here and I took you to dinner, and we had an absolutely wonderful evening, and I told you that I wanted more of an adult relationship and you said you wanted to be just friends?"

"Yes, I remember".

"Have you changed your mind yet?"

"Are you still my boss?"

"I see."

She returned her focus to Freeway.

"Now, who's gonna keep Freeway?"

"I think I should keep him here. Max is here, and he can take him out, and your apartment has carpet, but my house doesn't. You can see him anytime you want though. Anytime you want".

She nodded.

"You hear that boy? You get to live here with Daddy, and Mommy's going to come visit us as much as she wants".

She kept petting his head and giving him kisses.

He fell asleep with his head on her chest.

She and Jonathan stretched out and watched TV while she held him.

They fixed him up a baby pool to live in and put it in the kitchen. Jonathan got some old towels and put them down for him, and Jennifer placed him on a towel and gave him several thousand kisses and then covered him with another blanket. He fell back asleep almost instantly.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Thanks for a lovely evening and see you tomorrow".

"You don't have to leave. We can do whatever. Night's still young".

"Jonathan, you are my boss, what would people say?"

"I frankly don't care what people say. I am crazy about you, and I have been since the moment I met you. I will do anything for you, you know that. I just think we could be so much better if we stopped friend-zoning each other".

"Jonathan, I have feelings for you too. But I did that once, dating my boss. And it did nothing but left me brokenhearted and crying for 5 months. It was the worst 5 months of my life, and I don't think I can do that again. And the difference is, you and I have a friendship. He and I didn't. I would hate to lose everything with you if that didn't work out".

"I understand that. But the thing is, when I commit, I commit. So, you won't ever lose me and you won't ever lose our friendship, because I won't ever let that happen."

"I just need more time, ok?"

He nodded.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"How about 9? I'll pick you up".

"Perfect."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again for dinner."

"Anytime. Be careful going home".

She made it to the car, and then to the end of his driveway before she burst into tears.

She knew at some point she was going to have to admit it to herself. She wanted him too. She was madly in love with him, and had been since the moment they met. She was just so scared of getting hurt.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up and got ready. She packed a quick overnight bag, and a small tote bag to carry on with her, and put it by the door. She also had a bag that was heavy and full of packing supplies.

She grabbed a quick breakfast. She had just finished eating when she heard him honk from the driveway.

She struggled to carry it all to the car, and when he saw her struggling, he got out and helped her.

"Morning".

"What's all this?"

"Packing supplies, of course. Plus an overnight bag, and a carry on".

She locked the door and followed him to the car.

They got to the airport on time, after a very awkward ride. She hated that things were awkward between them after their talk the night before. But, she had to be honest with him and tell him.

Their flight took off on time, and they had very little turbulence. She read most of the flight, and he did work.

They were about 30 minutes from landing when he turned to her.

"Can we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You give me one night to show you how much I care about you, and if you still don't feel anything, then we can call the whole thing off and I won't bring it up again".

"And do what, go back to being friends? I don't think that's possible".

"Do you honestly think I am going to hurt you?"

"Not on purpose. But I didn't think Bradford Kellington, III would either and he did".

"How did he hurt you?"

"I wanted to get married after 2 years of dating, and he refused to talk about it or think about it. So, I gave him an ultimatum, and he begged me to reconsider, but then I caught him with someone else".

"Well, there isn't anyone else for you to catch me with".

"Jonathan!"

"Ok, all kidding aside. If you haven't changed your mind, then I guess we are just friends".

"Thank you. I happen to think our friendship is amazing".

The plane landed and they got off and he had a car waiting.

She gave the driver the address of her storage unit.

They had about a 40 minute ride.

They got to the storage unit and he had called for a shipping company that he owns to come meet them there.

They spent the next 4 hours deciding what she was keeping and what she wasn't.

She had a very impressive painting collection, and opted to keep those. She had some nice pieces for the living room and the bedroom.

She got rid of an old kitchen table and chairs, her mattress, a bookcase and her couch.

Jonathan arranged for the unwanted items to be donated to a mission around the corner, and they decided to ship the rest. He had a freight company doing business in California anyways, so he was able to ship it for free.

They sent the truck on, and she turned in the key to the unit and paid the balance.

They decided to head to the hotel. The driver took them to their hotel, so they could check in.

She turned to him in the car.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I really appreciate it. I am taking you to dinner tonight, wherever you want to go".

"You don't have to do that".

"Are you kidding? You let me fly on your plane, you let me ship my stuff for free, and you flew all the way here and helped with it. It's the least I can do, and I insist".

He gave in.

***Hilton***

They checked in at the front desk. Their rooms were adjoining, which was convenient.

She took a quick shower and got ready for dinner. She chose to wear a purple spaghetti strap cocktail dress and black heels. She curled her hair this time, and after she had her makeup on, she knocked on the door between their rooms.

He opened it.

"Are you ready?'

"Sure".

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Look, I know you said you were paying for dinner, but I am a gentleman. So, let's compromise. You buy dinner and I buy the drinks".

"Ok, that's fair".

They headed to 21, and got a table.

He ordered them some champagne, and a martini for her. They ordered an appetizer also. The waitress brought their drinks, and then they ordered. It was 4 courses, so Jennifer got ravioli, agnolotti, filet mignon and baked Alaska. Jonathan got the crab cake, lobster ravioli, rack of lamb and chocolate soufflé.

They kept on drinking, after they were finished eating. By the end of the night, they had drank 4 bottles of champagne between the two of them, and they were both a little light on their feet.

"Where to now?"

"Back to the hotel. We can order a movie and play a drinking game"

"Sounds good".

They took a cab back to the hotel, and came into her room. She took her heels off and stumbled a bit.

Jonathan called room service and ordered a cocktail cart.

"What's a cocktail cart?"

"It's a cart from room service with all of the ingredients to make any kind of cocktail you like".

He went to his room and took his tie off and changed into track pants and a t-shirt. She changed into yoga pants and a tank top.

"Ok, sailor. What kind of drinking game are we going to play?"

"Beer pong".

They got set up, and were getting drinks ready.

"How did you find the stuff for beer pong?"

"I brought it in my suitcase. Just in case".

"You are so strange, so very, very strange."

She was giggling, which meant she had consumed way too much champagne.

They played about 4 rounds of beer pong, and she lost horribly each time. By the 4th round, she could barely speak without slurring.

She passed out on the bed at a weird angle. He tried to cover her up, and then he passed out right next to her.

They slept till about 9 the next morning.

***The next day***

Jennifer rolled over and groaned. She was incredibly hung over, and had the worst headache.

She sat up and saw that Jonathan was in her bed.

"Oh no…"

She stumbled to the cocktail cart and made herself a bloody mary. She made him one too and set it aside.

She drank the bloody mary, and then hopped in the shower.

When she got out, Jonathan was awake.

"What time are we leaving, sailor?"

"As soon as we can get to the airport. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck".

"Same".

"Why don't we get some breakfast and then head to the airport?"

"Sounds like a plan".

He drank his Bloody Mary, and then headed to his room to change and pack up.

She yelled to him that she would meet him in the lobby. She had a couple water bottles in her tote bag. She poured one of them out, and made herself another bloody Mary and poured it into the bottle, and threw that into her bag. She took her stuff downstairs, and checked out, and settled up with the hotel.

She was sitting in the lobby sipping the bloody Mary she had made in the room. As soon as he came down, she downed the rest of it, and put the glass on the coffee table.

He called for a car service and they only had to wait about 10 minutes.

They headed to breakfast at a little diner near the airport, and after they were done eating, they headed straight to the tarmac and loaded Jonathan's plane. She opened the Bloody Mary water bottle she had and shared it with him.

"Thanks".

They both slept on the plane the whole way there. Jennifer woke up as they were landing.

She woke Jonathan up and they took his car back to her place. He helped her with her bags and she invited him to hang out for a bit.

She was in the kitchen making them a snack, and he noticed that her back was hurting, and she was holding it funny.

"Here, let me".

He came up behind her and gave her an awesome back rub that really got the kinks out.

After he was done, she turned and hugged him.

"What would I do without a friend like you? You hire me to work for you 30 seconds after we meet, you fly me across the country, you fly me back and ship my stuff, and you teach me to play beer pong, and then give me a backrub after I pull a muscle playing it."

"Just imagine if I was your boyfriend, and not your best friend".

"Jonathan, we have been all through this".

"I know. And no matter what, I keep coming back to the same conclusion".

"Do you want me to fake being happy? I am scared that I am going to get hurt, and I just don't think it's wise for us to date right now".

"I have a solution to all of this".

"I'd love to hear it".

"You find a new job and then I am not your boss anymore".

"Who is going to pay me as much as you?"

"Probably nobody. But money isn't everything".

"No it's not, but it helps. And if we were to break up, I would lose you as a friend too".

He sighed. "Well, the offer is still on the table. Give me one night to romance you the way you deserve, and then we will decide".

"Let me sleep on it, and I will let you know tomorrow".

"I promise you, I would never hurt you. Just remember that".

He kissed her cheek, and then he left.

She closed the door behind him, more confused than ever.

***Monday***

Jonathan sent her pictures of Freeway as soon as he got home.

Jennifer was looking at them in the morning before she went to work.

She pulled into the parking garage and saw that he was already there.

She saw them as soon as she stepped off the elevator. There on her desk, in a big vase- 24 dozen roses. All different colors. Bells of Ireland, purple heather, and some wild violets rounded out the bouquet.

She went over and smelled them and then found the card.

"Thank you for a lovely weekend".

She smiled, and then went to his office for the meeting.

He was standing by the window, staring at the view.

She came up behind him and put her hands on his back.

"Thank you for the flowers".

He leaned towards her.

"You're welcome, Red".

He pulled out his phone and showed her videos of the puppy he had taken last night.

She saw in the video how he was holding Freeway and singing to him and playing with him. Something stirred in her that she hadn't allowed herself to feel before.

She suddenly knew what the answer to his proposal was going to be.

"Jonathan?"

He turned to look at her.

Their eyes met.

"Yes".


	3. Harts in Love

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer and Jonathan didn't have any more time to talk about it, because their meeting was starting.

Jennifer went and sat down next to him at the conference table, and they had their calendars out. They had three back to back meetings scheduled for the day.

The first one was pretty normal, and the flow of conversation was great. They were talking about 3 different mergers, and she had to give her legal perspective on what should be included and what shouldn't.

The second meeting was longer, but Jonathan ordered lunch for everyone from a little deli, and that made it more bearable. He allowed everyone to place their own order and just paid the bill, so everyone was eating a lunch they enjoyed.

The third meeting was the hardest. It was long, boring, and endless. She was doodling on her legal pad, and he saw it.

She started making a to-do-list.

Tonight: laundry, go over merger briefs, hang pictures in living room, make grocery list.

Jonathan leaned over and wrote "date with Jonathan".

She looked at him and smiled.

She wrote back- Tonight?

He nodded.

He wrote back 'Pick you up at 7. Dinner, dancing, and whatever else we can get in to".

She drew a heart next to it, and smiled at him.

Their meeting finally ended, and she stayed behind to clean up the conference room.

He waited till they were alone in the room, and came up behind her.

"Here let me help you".

He took the containers from her hands and they carried them to the breakroom together.

When they got to the breakroom, he looked at her.

"I was serious, you know. Tonight, 7 p.m."

"I was hoping you were".

She couldn't really explain it, but she had been so scared to date him, because of her past. However, once she said yes, she couldn't get to the date fast enough. And she didn't care about work, and she wasn't letting herself think about the possible negative aspects. She just wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

She managed to distract herself for the rest of the afternoon, and was about to leave at 4:30 when he texted her.

"Reservations are set. See you at 7".

She smiled as she headed to the parking garage.

***Jennifer's apartment***

She arrived home at 5, and took a long bubble bath. Afterwards, she was trying to figure out what to wear. She finally settled on a teal, one shoulder cocktail dress and nude heels. She put her hair half up, and curled it. Her makeup was flawless, and she even broke out her most expensive perfume.

She made herself a drink to steady her nerves, and was waiting for him when he arrived at 7.

After he rang the doorbell, she opened the door to find him standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"HI. Come on in!".

She took the flowers from him, and put them in some water.

She grabbed her purse, and after she locked the door, they walked to the car. He opened the door for her, and helped her into the car.

He was driving the Mercedes tonight.

"I made us reservations at La Scala".

"Perfect".

***La Scala***

They pulled up to La Scala and parked. He came around and opened the door for her and helped her out.

They were given his customary table, by the window, overlooking the bay.

The waiter lit the candles for them, and he ordered her a double vodka martini, straight up, no olives, with a twist.

"You've been paying attention".

"Every detail".

After a nice dinner, they were just about to leave when the house band started playing.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to".

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and they shared a very intimate dance. They ended up dancing for at least an hour.

Their waiter came over and asked them if they were done with the table.

"Yes, thank you".

The band was taking a break, so they decided to leave.

As they were headed to the car, they heard the click of a gun barrel.

"Give me your wallets and jewelry, and nobody will get hurt".

Jennifer froze. She had been mugged a few times in New York.

She was handing over her purse when Jonathan knocked it out of her hand, and turned and knocked the gun out of the mugger's hand and tackled him to the ground.

Jennifer ran and got the manager to call the police and came back to find Jonathan sitting on the guy.

There was a police cruiser driving by and she flagged it down. After they took over, she and Jonathan were asked to sit at a table and give their statements.

She was sitting there with him, staring at the bay.

She had a flashback to when she lived in New York.

She and Bradford Kellington, III were walking down the street after dinner. They took the alley that led to the entrance of his apartment building. As they were about to go up the steps, someone appeared and put a gun to their heads and demanded money and jewelry. Bradford tossed his wallet at them and ran down the alley. The mugger took her purse, her watch, and the diamond earrings she had gotten for graduation. He grabbed her inappropriately, told her he would come back for more, and took off.

She dealt with the police herself, and then went to look for Bradford. She found him in a bar 3 blocks away, working on a 5th of scotch.

That was when she gave him the ultimatum- man up and take care of me and stop being so selfish, or we are done. 2 weeks later, it was over.

She snapped back to reality and realized that Jonathan had protected her and could have lost his life doing so. She was so used to guys running from her, she hadn't realized how fast this one was running to her.

After the police let them go, he walked her to the car and opened the door for her, and helped her in.

He got in the car and they started headed towards the city, away from La Scala.

"Jennifer, this restaurant is one of my favorites, and I hope that tonight's events don't make you not want to come back here".

"No worries"

She leaned back against the seat.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"I thought we might go spend some time with Freeway. Are you up for that?"

She nodded her head excitedly.

"Do you want to go to your place and change first?"

"If you don't mind".

"I don't mind at all".

They pulled into her apartment, and went inside.

She ran to the bedroom to change while he hung out in the living room.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge, I'll just be a minute", she called out.

She came back out of the bedroom wearing some black and pink palazzo pants, silver flip flops, and a soft black blouse. She had taken her hair down, and clipped it up.

"Ok, I'm ready".

"You look just as beautiful now as you did earlier".

She blushed. "Jonathan…"

"I'm serious".

They headed to the car and he opened the door for her again. She was really starting to love that part.

She was excited that they were going to see Freeway. That dog had stolen her heart.

He held her hand as they drove, and they had a nice, pleasant drive.

He pulled up to the house and parked, and helped her out.

They went inside the house and found Freeway sleeping in the baby pool that he had been living in.

She scooped him up and kissed all over him and he was licking her face.

She wrapped him in the towel again, and they sat on the couch.

He kept going from Jonathan's lap to hers, and they were laughing at how cute he was. She helped him set up his collapsible water bowl, and they ended up sitting on the floor playing with him and his toys.

Jonathan loved seeing her happy like this. She was in pure heaven playing with the dog.

"Take the toy to Daddy, so he can play too".

Freeway took the ball to Jonathan and dropped it in front of him. Jonathan threw the toy and Freeway took off after it.

"We need to take him to the Vet and get his shots".

"I will have Max take him this week."

She nodded.

"Where is Max?"

"He plays poker a lot. He probably has a game tonight, somewhere".

"I have never played poker, but always wanted to".

"Well, I will have to teach you sometime".

She smiled at him.

Freeway started getting tired, so they scooped him up and she gave him tons of kisses and put him back in the baby pool.

Jonathan came up behind her and took her hand. He led her back to the den, and over to the bar.

"How about we recreate my favorite part of the evening?"

"Ok".

He turned some music on, and they started dancing. They danced cheek to cheek for at least an hour.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and looked at him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Jonathan".

"Thank you for making it so great".

They continued to dance slowly around the room, and she let him hold her close.

This was the best date she had been on in years.

"Well, I guess I better get you back home, don't want your boss to be mad at you in the morning".

"Yeah, he's a real slave driver".

He chuckled at her, and they headed to the car. She rested her head on his shoulder as they drove, and they held hands.

He parked outside her building, and helped her out of the car.

He walked her to the door and she let him come inside.

He even turned a light on for her.

"Thank you Jonathan for a wonderful evening".

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he grabbed her waist.

"Well, the mugging wasn't planned, but the rest of it was just like I envisioned".

She laughed.

He stared into her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"Are you still scared?"

"Nope".

"Good". He pulled her in for a kiss, and they kissed for about 3 minutes. It was the best kiss she had ever had, and they both felt this electricity run through them.

They broke the kiss and came up for air.

"How are we going to keep our hands off each other at the office?"

"We are just going to have to lock the office door a lot".

She chuckled a bit.

They kept kissing for several moments and then he left.

***Hart Industries***

The first few days after their date were a little hard, because Jennifer had a hard time keeping her hands off him. They had several romantic moments with the door closed in his office, and so far, nobody was the wiser.

She was feeling like she needed to be employed elsewhere though, so that nobody in the office could say she had an unfair advantage. She had been looking up job openings in both the legal field and the journalism field.

She accepted a trial run with a writing agency, and had to submit a human interest article. She decided to do it on people living with HIV. She had been given a deadline of 30 days from now, so she was running herself ragged doing that at night and working during the day and trying to spend time with Jonathan too. She finished her article after a week, and turned it in.

She was at the office one day, when she got a phone call from the writing agency.

"So, we wanted to tell you that you are hired as a freelance writer, and we are interested in making you a permanent part of our writing team. Also, there has been lots of interest in publishing your article that you submitted, so we submitted it to two different publications, and they both bid on it."

"How does that work?"

"Well, they finally reached a settlement, and one of them dropped the bidding, but expressed interest in your next article. And after we take out our fees, you get the rest of the settlement. So, we are sending a check over to you. How soon can you write us another article?"

"Well, I will need a few weeks. I am employed full time at the moment, and I am going to need time to transition out of that job and into this one".

They agreed on her doing one more article for them in the next month, and hung up.

She was very nervous about what she would say to Jonathan, but she knew he would understand.

She pulled her team together and delegated their current cases to them, so the transition would be smooth.

The courier arrived with her check. She signed for it, opened it and found that it was for $200,000.00

Her jaw dropped open. She immediately ran to Jonathan's office, and composed herself along the way.

She went in his office and closed the door.

"Hi darling, how are you?"

"I have to tell you something."

They sat on the couch.

"So the writing agency called and they loved my article, and they submitted it to two publications, and they got into a bidding war over my article, and they sent me this check, minus the publication fees. And they want me to work for them full time, writing". She showed him the check.

"That's great!"

"And the thing is, I want to. I am kind of bored with the law, and I have all of these ideas about what I want to write about next. But, I can't do that and work here too".

"It's ok, babe."

"I just don't want you to be mad at me for quitting".

"Mad at you? I'm proud of you for going after what you want and what makes you happy. And we are still going to see each other, you know that".

She nodded.

"I pulled my team together and delegated the cases to them, so the transition should be smooth. I can finish out the rest of the week here, and then pack up my office".

"We don't really have anything big going on this week, why don't we just pack you up now?"

"You're sure?"

He nodded.

"You know this isn't about you and me, right?"

"I know it's not. I am so proud of you for finding your passion again. And I tell you what, we will pack your office tonight, and then go have a nice dinner to celebrate".

"Deal". She kissed him and then headed back to her office.

She grabbed some boxes from the supply closet and packed up her personal items. She needed Jonathan's help with getting a painting off the wall and carrying the boxes, but the rest of it she could do herself.

She sat down and ordered a computer and all the accessories to be delivered to her house, and she decided to go look at a desk to put in her house tomorrow.

She was seriously giddy with excitement.

Jonathan helped her get the painting off the wall and loaded up the dolly and helped her take the boxes to her car.

"You wanna follow me to my house?"

"Sure".

He kissed her and then got in his car.

***Jennifer's apartment***

She pulled up and parked, and he parked next to her.

He carried the boxes in for her, and even helped her rearrange the furniture some to make way for a desk.

She had decided she wanted to make her second bedroom an office, but she wanted a desk in the den to work at too.

She quickly changed clothes and they headed out for dinner.

***The Whisper***

They went to a restaurant called The Whisper. It was known for its great food and piano bar.

They were given an intimate booth for two, and he ordered them some champagne.

They ate and danced and had a very good time.

He had ordered them a dessert to share, and as they were eating, he took her hand in his.

"I am so proud of you, babe. You amaze me every day, and this was no different. You were an amazing asset to my team, and I am really going to miss having you at the office, but I am so proud of you for going after what you want and hitting a homerun the first time out. I can't wait to share many more memories like this with you, so Jennifer Sophia Edwards, will you marry me?"

He let go of her hand, and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"When did you-?"

"A couple days ago. I knew it as soon as I saw it, and I was just waiting for the right time".

"Jonathan, it's gorgeous!". It was a 4 solitaire, cushion cut, halo set engagement in white gold.

"Well?"

"You're crazy….we just started dating".

"I'm crazy about you".

"You don't think you'll get sick of me?"

"Not a chance. Now come on baby, what'dya say?"

She nodded.

"Yes".

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

They went and danced once more and then headed back to her place.

He came inside, and she poured him a cocktail.

"What are we going to tell my family?"

"That we decided to go for it, because we are in love".

She kissed him.

"Next weekend, wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Where?"

"San Francisco. There's a little bed and breakfast I am thinking of buying".

"Ok. But only if we can go somewhere else first".

"Where?"

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

***Tennessee***

Jennifer and Jonathan arrived in Tennessee a few days before their wedding.

They were staying at her parent's house, and Jonathan was flying in a lot of the people from the office for the wedding.

The day of the wedding, they were avoiding seeing each other, per wedding tradition.

Jonathan and Max had gone to breakfast early, just the two of them. They were meeting everyone at the wedding site.

Jennifer and her parents and her bridal party headed to the wedding site a little later.

They were getting married at this rustic Inn, that was nestled in the woods and beautiful gardens all around it.

She got ready in the bridal suite, and got her dress on without any help. Her hair and makeup people were meeting them there to make her beautiful.

She was nervous, and kept sipping champagne.

The bridal party did all their pictures beforehand, and then they waited while the groom's party did their pictures.

Soon, it was time for the "first look" pictures.

Jennifer didn't want him to see her till she walked down the aisle. The photographer brought her to a wall on the side of the building and had her stand against it. Jonathan was brought to the wall on the other side of the corner and they held hands around the corner and exchanged an "I love you" or two.

Soon, it was time to walk down the aisle.

She had chosen non-traditional music for their wedding. She was wearing a white sparkly strapless evening gown. It shimmered and sparkled every time it caught the light. She was carrying a bouquet of roses, one of each color, with bells of Ireland and purple heather, just like the first bouquet he had ever sent her.

The bridal party was in champagne colored sparkly gowns, and the groomsmen were in simple black suits.

Jennifer and her daddy walked down the aisle, and he gave her away.

They had decided they wanted to make every part of their ceremony special. So, they had paid the fees for one of their closest friends to get ordained and marry them.

Max was nervous, but he pulled it off without a hitch.

They exchanged vows, and then it was time for the rings.

"Jennifer, place the ring on his hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed". She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Jonathan, place the ring on Jennifer's hand, and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"Before I pronounce you, I just want to say you two mean so much to me, and you make a lovely couple. Thank you for letting me be part of this day".

Jonathan shook hands with Max, and Jennifer kissed his cheek.

"By the powers vested in me, by the State of Tennessee, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. H., Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

Jennifer smiled at him.

"Come here sailor".

They embraced and kissed, and then walked down the aisle.

Mr. and Mrs. H.


End file.
